1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic door systems, and, more particularly, to a door system user interface for use in an automatic door system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic door systems are in common use in commercial settings, such as for example, retail stores and warehouses. Typical of the types of doors on which automatic door systems are used, for example, include sliding doors, swinging doors, revolving doors, and overhead doors. The automatic door system typically includes a door controller, a door driver mechanism, and one or more sensors. The door driver mechanism typically includes a motor drivably coupled to a drive train, which in turn is drivably coupled to the door. The door controller is electrically coupled to the door driver motor and the sensors. The door controller is programmed to receive sensor information from the sensor, and control the door operation in accordance with the sensor information.
One such automatic door system includes a switch coupled to the controller to permit a user to manually select or override the automatic door functionality that is programmed into the door controller. For example, the door controller may be configured to operate in one of a plurality of operating modes. Such operating modes may include, for example, (a) an automatic mode wherein the door opens and closes automatically based on the sensor input, (b) a one-way (exit only) mode in which exterior sensors are disabled or ignored, (c) a hold open mode in which the door is opened and remains open, (d) a closed mode in which the door is commanded to close and remain closed. In operation, a user selects a switch position of the switch to select one of the operating modes.
What is needed in the art is a door system user interface that permits a user to schedule the operation of the automatic door system.